Strophariaceae et fraises
by L'abrutie
Summary: "Le van du Hippie était un microcosme. Un monde à part, à l'ambiance particulière qui lui donnait à lui aussi l'envie de s'allonger sur une banquette et de planer un peu." Rating M pour présence du Patron et de drogues.


**Bonjour bonjour ! :D**

 **Voilà un OS que j'ai commencé il y a 3mois ! (autant dire que j'ai eu le temps de le peaufiner...)**

 **/!\ WARNING : DROGUE /!\ (mais avec le Hippie alors c'est peace, gros.)**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus ;-)**

 **Ah, si ! Euh, les passages en italiques sont des flash back !**

* * *

 **Strophariaceae et Fraises**

Allongé sur la banquette de son van, il fumait. Inspirant longuement la fumée et la bloquant dans ses poumons quelques secondes. Lui laisser le temps de prendre possession de son corps jusqu'à remonter dans son esprit. Il sentait la lourdeur caractéristique de ses membres, qu'il croyait s'enfoncer dans le matelas, et surtout celle à l'arrière de son crâne. Il était bien. Sa perception visuelle avait changé, il savait que ses yeux étaient plissés mais il voyait parfaitement, plus nettement que lorsqu'il était clean.

Là, il était juste un peu défoncé, en accord avec sa nature.

Et trois coups forts et pressant retentirent sur sa porte. En accord avec sa nature, à _lui_.

"Vas-y gros, entre..."

La portière coulissa et le criminel apparu, immédiatement embrumé par la fumée, la présence calme et sage de son homologue et "My wild love" des Doors. Le van du Hippie était un microcosme. Un monde à part, à l'ambiance particulière qui lui donnait à lui aussi l'envie de s'allonger sur une banquette et de planer un peu. Calmer ses pulsions. Pour un moment.

Le camé avait l'air en plein trip. Mais pas à cause de la drogue. Il se laissait envahir par la musique. Par la voix si envoutante de Jim Morrison. Imprégnée d'une magie presque shamanique. Voix. Djembé. Claquement de main. Parfois la simplicité est lourde d'émotions. Mais lui, il n'avait pas encore fumé, ses sens n'était pas assez réceptifs à cette magie. Et ça le frustrait. C'était indéniablement son groupe préféré. Bien loin d'un fanatisme d'adolescente. La voix, l'instrumentale, le contexte de l'époque, la philosophie des musiciens. Le comportement de Morrison, son intelligence et son charisme. Tout inspirait le plus grand respect.

Il s'assit sur la banquette en face et pris la pochette de l'album comme support. Il colla deux feuilles à rouler ensemble, se concentrant sur ses gestes pour que ce soit parfaitement droit. Il prenait toujours son temps. Ne supportant pas de fumer un joint au carton fuyant ou qui ne soit pas précisément cylindrique. Il ne tirait jamais sur ceux du Hippie de ce fait. Il roula son tonkar soigneusement et le déposa à un bout du collage. Il effrita le délicieux shit pakistanais du bout des doigts. Il était tellement pur et mou qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le chauffer avec son briquet. Et heureusement, parce que ce procédé réduisait la puissance de la substance. Cela lui prit longtemps. De minuscules boulettes, hors de question de faire des carottes. Puis les répartirent le mieux possible tout le long des feuilles. Il ajouta par dessus la quantité optimale de tabac, puis ses doigts experts -en tout- et son expérience dans ce domaine lui permirent de réaliser un roulage parfait. Une fois léchée, il colla la feuille sur elle-même, scellant son bout de détente. Il se saisit ensuite de la prise jack d'une paire d'écouteurs qui trainait pour tasser son spliff, juste assez pour pouvoir faire une mèche de gomme arabique.

Il observa son œuvre et, satisfait, alluma la dite mèche qui brula rapidement avant d'atteindre le mélange.

"-Alors quoi d'neuf aujourd'hui ? Le proxénète s'absentait souvent pour la journée, et quand il rentrait, il passait d'abord par le van pour avoir des nouvelles auprès de son homologue. Cela lui évitait de tomber sur un Mathieu énervé sans savoir à quoi s'attendre.

-Nada, gros. C'est calme quand t'es pas là. Deux semaines que t'était pas revenu me voir. C'est tout. Je suis surpris que t'ai fuit. Et encore plus que tu soit là.

-J'ai pas fuis. J'avais des affaires à régler.

-T'as eu peur, gros. Tu peux pas te cacher derrière tes lunettes avec moi.

-Je suis pas venu pour me prendre la tête, mais pour me la mettre à l'envers en ta chère compagnie.

-C'est peace, gros.

Après les deux-trois lattes qui ponctuèrent cette discussion, le Patron commençait seulement à se détendre. Et comme l'avait dit le camé, ça faisait longtemps. Il avait fuit certes.

 _"-Alors t'as jamais pris de champi ?_

 _-Pas mon truc le monde des licornes et des arc-en-ciel."_

 _La soirée était déjà bien entamée, ils débattaient calmement, la langue déliée par le THC. Et le pacifiste avait sorti une boite contenant lesdits champignons._

 _"-Mais gros, ceux là sont pas assez forts pour ça... Tu sera juste 10fois plus peace qu'avec tout les joints que t'as fumé._

 _-Ouais, j'en aurais bien besoin... Je resterai perché combien de temps avec ça ?_

 _-6 à 8 heures gros. Et après tu dormira comme un loire. Mais t'aura pas d'hallus, ils sont gentils ces petits là, et sages, gros._

 _-Vas-y, j'en prends un._

 _Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour le convaincre. Il avait déjà essayer pas mal de substances, et il avait une certaine confiance dans les connaissances de son homologue. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, il connaissait les molécules, leurs effets, les interactions. Si le Hippie lui disait que c'était peace, ça le serait. Et il cherchait à tout pris un peu de calme et de sérénité. La journée avait été longue, compliquée._

 _Il attrapa ce que le camé lui tendit, à savoir, un champignon au pied assez long et fin, avec un chapeau minuscule, mais surtout : Bleuâtre. Rien d'appétissant._

 _"-Faut pas les juger gros, le goût est pas top non plus, mais tu sentira qu'ils sont gentils. Comme s'ils se mélangeait avec tes cellules calmement._

 _-C'est quoi ton délire là ?_

 _-C'est pas un délire gros. Le champignon tu le sens quand il est en toi. Il est dans tête, et quand tu ferme les yeux pendant la montée, tu le vois grandir. C'est magique. Il faut le respecter. Tu comprendra tout à l'heure._

 _-C'est pas rassurant ce que tu me raconte..._

 _-Ils te feront pas de mal, gros. Fais moi confiance._

 _Il le regarda encore un peu, puis le mangea. Il le mâcha deux fois avant de l'avaler presque tout rond. Bordel c'était vraiment dégueu'._

Le Hippie lui avait dit tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Et il avait eu raison. Sur toute la ligne. C'était con de se dire que ce bout de moisissure lui avait fait passer l'une des meilleures soirée de sa vie. Son joint était maintenant fini. Il l'écrasa dans le cendrier et se leva. Il ouvrit la porte du van et sembla récupérer quelque chose qu'il avait laissé là avant d'entrer.

"-Tiens, j'ai ramené ça.

-Oh cool gros, merci !"

Il posa le pack de bières sur la table entre les deux banquettes et en prit une qu'il décapsula avec son briquet. Il fit de même avec une autre bouteille, qu'il tendit à son pote. Il se réinstalla, a demi allongé cette fois, en buvant à petites gorgées.

"-Tu sais gros, je comprends pourquoi tu t'es braqué, mais tu sais que je suis peace, il y a pas de soucis. C'était le champi qui voulait ça. Il a voulu que tu dise tout ça, que tu te laisse aller. C'était pour ton bien.

-C'était plus facile d'accepter ça quand il était encore là. Quand il est redescendu je regrettai pas. Je me sentais peut-être un peu con et faible de m'être laissé embarqué si facilement.

-Gros, il faut se laisser embarquer. T'as bien vu que si tu lutte il comprend pas, et quand il comprends pas, tu bad. C'est normal, gros.

-Ouais, mais c'est pas dans ma nature de me laisser faire. Je dois pas être fait pour eux."

Le Patron avait comprit beaucoup de choses cette nuit là. En avait dit beaucoup aussi. Ils avaient été dans une bulle, liés par le mycène. Il n'y avait eu qu'amour innocent et compréhension dans leurs esprits. Le criminel avait l'habitude de se détendre sous l'œil rassurant du bouddhiste, mais ce soir là, il avait eut presque la même mentalité que lui, ça lui avait fait du bien, certes, d'être peace, mais le retour à la normal avait été violent. Il avait touché une utopie du bout des doigts, elle lui avait échappée aussitôt.

Il se contenterait de joints pendant un long moment. Dans ce monde à l'odeur caractéristique, il était toujours lui même, un lui un peu plus humain. C'était suffisant.

Sa bière terminée, il entama le roulage d'un deuxième joint. Puis d'un troisième que le Hippie lui réclama, voulant fumer et finir sa boisson en même temps, un peu plus lent à la descente.

Ils allumèrent les mèches en même temps.

"-Ça me fait plaisir que t'ai fini par revenir, gros.

-Pareil. T'es le seul avec qui je peux fumer et finir un pack de 12 tranquillement.

-Ouais c'est cool les soirées à discuter et se défoncer, gros."

Il avait souvent l'impression d'avoir 10ans de moins dans le van multicolore. Ça lui rappelait sa jeunesse de délinquant, il avait une bande à l'époque. Maintenue par ce genre de soirée. Puis il avait décidé de passer un cran au dessus du deal et des vols à l'étalage, et plus son pouvoir grandissait, plus il s'éloignait de tout le monde, jusqu'à être totalement seul, et se méfier de quiconque lui proposait un verre, craignant de se faire dépouiller ou tuer une fois ivre. Il n'avait jamais eu ce problème avec le pacifiste. Ça le rendait plus sympathique.

Le beatnik se redressa en tailleur sur sa couchette et commença à faire craquer son dos. Les premières notes de "Spanish caravan" commencèrent à résonner.

Jim Morisson donnait toujours de bonnes idées au Patron.

"-Tu veux un massage, mec ?

-Si c'est vraiment qu'un massage que tu propose, gros, je veux bien."

Souriant du sous-entendu justifié du Hippie, il acquiesça, et se leva pour rejoindre sa couchette. L'autre enleva son t-shirt et s'allongea sur le ventre, le visage dans les bras. L'assurance dont faisait preuve son camarade, à demi nu devant un criminel sexuel, lui donnait envie de lui prouver qu'il avait raison de ne pas se méfier de ce qu'il pourrait tenter. Il ne fallait en aucun cas briser la bulle de tranquillité.

Il s'assit à califourchon sur ses fesses et sortit un petit tube d'une de ses poches. Il fit couler un peu de gel dans ses mains et l'appliqua sur le dos tendu.

"-C'est quoi, gros ?

-De l'huile de massage, j'en ai toujours sur moi, ça peut servir pour plein de choses.

-Ça sent la fraise.

-Ouais, je sais..."

Il serait gêné par sa veste dans ses gestes, il la retira, et remonta les manches de sa chemise, essayant de ne pas foutre du gel partout sur ses fringues. Il commença par remonter du creux des reins jusqu'à la nuque avec ses paumes, sentant les muscles contractés le long de la colonne vertébrale, et les nœuds entre les omoplates. Il sentait aussi la retenu du camé, pas entièrement prêt à se laisser aller sous ses mains. Il continua donc de masser le dos entier avec tout ses doigts, le temps qu'il prenne confiance. De temps en temps, il réitérai son premier mouvement, puis recommençait en dérivant vers les épaules. Il partait de la colonne vers les cotés avec ses pouces. Il savait qu'il était doué pour ça aussi. Progressivement, le Hippie se décrispait, les mains du Patron étaient chaudes, grandes, et très agiles. Il appuyait là où il fallait, comme il fallait. Il ne lui connaissait pas ce talent caché. Il était défoncé, allongé sur des nuages, baignant dans une odeur chaude mêlant celle des joints qu'ils avaient fumés à celle, fruité, du gel, et Jim chantait toujours, "End of the night". D'un coup, il se sentait tellement bien.

Il redécouvrait la tendresse de ses mains avec curiosité. Il attrapa un oreiller et nicha son visage dedans, commençant à soupirer de plaisir quand les nœuds de ses muscles se détendaient sous la pression des doigts du proxénète.

 _"-Hey, mec, il t'arrive quoi ?"_

 _Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, -il lui semblait- le Hippie enchainait clopes, joints, bières, verres d'eau et gâteaux en tout genre sans s'arrêter. Lui n'avait pas soif, ni faim, il fumait oui, mais il tirait deux lattes sur son joint et le reposait. Puis le reprenait un peu plus tard. Il commençait à se demander si son pote se sentait bien. Parce que quand il n'avait pas quelque chose dans la bouche, il l'ouvrait et la refermait, comme s'il avait une énorme pâteuse, et que rien ne pouvait l'arranger. A un moment, il était même resté la bouche grande ouverte pendant plus de 2minutes avant de recommencer à descendre une bouteille d'eau pratiquement cul-sec._

 _"-T'inquiète, gros, ça me fait toujours ça. C'est le champi, je sais pas ce qu'il veut. J'ai jamais trouvé. Une fois j'ai essayer de lui parler pendant 1heure, mais c'était même pas ça... J'ai tenter les sucettes aussi, mais ça me donne mal au bide. Je me suis même retrouvé à mâchouiller ma couette, mais rien n'y fait. Alors je fais ce que je peux, gros..._

 _-Ok, c'est bizarre ton truc... moi je crois que j'ai pas bougé depuis le début... tu m'as vu me lever ou tendre mes jambes ?_

 _-Nan, gros. T'as pas bougé._

 _-Putain... ça fait 4heures que je suis en tailleur..."_

 _Et il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Bizarrement,il n'avait pas mal aux jambes. Et le camé continuait d'ouvrir et de refermer la bouche en cherchant ce qu'il pourrait manger, boire ou fumer._

Le Hippie se souvenait de cette soirée. C'était toujours assez marrant de voir quelqu'un découvrir les champignons. Ils posent toujours pleins de questions, s'étonnent de tout, essayent d'être rassurés. Et en bon connaisseur il avait été là pour répondre à toutes les interrogations du Patron. Après tout, les champis s'en foutent qu'il ne soit pas comme ça en temps normal.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui faisait confiance aux dons de son homologue, il s'attaquait maintenant au plus gros de ses douleurs dorsales. D'énormes courbatures au milieu du dos. Il alternait entre des cercles avec ses pouces, appuyant fort, et des pressions plus légères de la paumes. C'était divin. Il suivait les muscles en descendant.

A force de descendre, il se retrouva à la lisière de son pantalon, ses deux mains écartées recouvraient entièrement le bas de son dos. Ses pouces étaient de part et d'autre de sa colonne vertébrale, ses autres doigts atteignaient ses hanches. Et ce contact le perturbait un peu. Il le tiendrait certainement de la même manière s'il le prenait en levrette... Mais non, il continuait de le masser. Pourtant, il aurait été le premier à faire ce genre de remarques.

"-Euh... gros ? Tu peux remonter un peu steuplait ?

-Je vais pas te violer, mec, c'est là que t'as mal, j'y peux rien..."

Ok. Vu le ton de sa voix, il était clairement ravi de la situation. De plus, c'était franchement gênant, les délicieuses douleurs qu'il provoquait en appuyant sur les nœuds le faisait sursauter et se trémousser un peu. Ce n'était franchement pas conseillé de se cambrer en ayant le Patron assis sur ses fesses. Il n'y pouvait malheureusement rien, c'était comme des spasmes.

"-Gros, je sais que -ah! Je sais que ça t'amuse, mais c'est franchement pas cool de profiter d'un moment de faiblesse...

-Je profite de rien du tout, détends toi.

-Ok gros... mais hummfffff"

Le Patron savait appuyer ses dires, et pour le calmer, avait remonté tout son dos avec ses doigts, le poussant un peu plus la tête dans l'oreiller. Ok. Se détendre. Laisser faire. Il reprit des cercles juste en dessous des omoplates, et massa encore un peu ses épaules avant de redescendre au creux du problème. Il souffla un peu, et se força à ne pas trop gigoter. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'il avait vraiment mal à force de s'affaler n'importe comment, et n'importe où.

 _Il avait finit par fermer les yeux, espérant trouver le champignon derrière ses paupières, mais tout ce qu'il avait vu c'était une spirale noire qui semblait s'enfoncer de plus en plus. Il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux. Il savait qu'il devait le faire. Ouvrir les yeux. Sortir du noir. Sortir du tourbillon. Il savait que dès qu'il y arriverait, il reprendrait contact avec la réalité, et tout disparaîtrait. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Cette spirale l'angoissait. Il la suivait, mais elle le terrorisait. Il était tombé à la renverse sur la banquette, les jambes toujours croisées, mais le visage perdu dans une couverture, coupé de toute lumière. Il n'entendait plus le Hippie bouger à coté de lui. Il ne devait pas comprendre qu'il était mal. Il devait l'aider pourtant, le sortir de là. Il devait l'aider à se remettre assis, ainsi, il pourrait ouvrir le yeux. Mais personne ne bougeait. Pas même lui, pourtant son bras commençait à être douloureux. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il suivait la spirale ? Elle tournait, tournait, tournait, tournait, sans fin._

 _Il était bloqué. Bloqué. Sans pouvoir s'extirper de cet univers d'angoisse et d'obscurité. Il ne comprenait pas. Il savait réagir. Il savait se battre. Et il ne pouvait pas ne serait-ce que décoller ses paupières ou bouger un orteil. Il était faible. A cet instant. Aucune pensée positive ne lui venait. Il n'avait en tête que la peur de sombrer dans la folie, coincé au fond de son crâne. Et la peur de cette spirale qui tournait et tournait encore. Pourquoi son ami ne l'aidait pas ? S'il était dans le même état que lui, ils ne reviendraient jamais. Il avait tellement peur._

 _"-Hippie...aide moi... j'arri- il déglutit avec difficulté- j'arrive pas... ça tourne..."_

 _Sa voix était pâteuse, faible, et en parlant, il commençait à avoir la nausée. Merde, il allait faire un énorme bad. Oh non. Non. Non. Non. Pas un bad... La seule pensée l'angoissait encore plus. Et s'il n'arrivait plus jamais à retrouver la réalitée ? La spirale ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il avait du mal à respirer, à déglutir. Ça tournait toujours. Ça tourbillonnait derrière ses paupières. Dès qu'il avait fermé les yeux, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que cette angoisse et cette spirale noire à deux branches._

 _"-Gros, arrête de la suivre... Ouvre les yeux. Tout va bien."_

 _Sa voix avait suffit._

 _Il était là. Il allait bien. Ce n'était rien. Il pouvait y arriver. Son bras commença à se sortir de sous son ventre pour le soutenir. Il décolla la tête de la couverture et ouvrit les yeux._

 _Tout était revenu à sa place. Il était encore haletant. Il se rassit lentement, et attrapa la bouteille d'eau. Il en but de longues gorgées._

 _"-Comment t'as su que je suivais quelque chose ?_

 _-La spirale, gros, non ? C'était comme deux fils sombres qui tournoyaient ensemble ?_

 _-Ouais, c'était ça. Ça te le fait à toi aussi ?_

 _-Bien sur, gros, faut pas fermer les yeux quand on fume pendant le trip... C'est le mélange des deux effets qui fait ça. Ils se marient très bien tant que tu reste les yeux ouverts._

 _-Ok... merci, mec. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais pas revenir._

 _-Tu croyais être parti très loin et pendant très longtemps ?_

 _-Ouais... Comme dans un autre monde, pendant p't'être 6mois... J'sais bien que c'est pas possible, mais là j'ai l'impression que la soirée à commencé il y a 10ans..._

 _-C'est normal, gros. T'inquiète. C'est la vie du champignon."_

Cette nuit là, le Patron avait vécu beaucoup de choses. Ressenti plus de choses que dans le reste de sa vie. Cet évènement en particulier l'avait marqué. Il avait eu peur. Été reconnaissant. Compréhensif. Il avait douté. S'était reposé entièrement sur le Hippie. Alors, oui. Il avait fuit. Ça avait été trop bouleversant comme expérience. De manière très positive, mais assez traumatisante pour lui.

Le Hippie ne l'avait pas prévenu que ce genre de choses pourrait arriver, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Ça lui avait fait du bien. Ça avait renforcé le lien qu'ils avaient à ce moment là, dans cette vie sous champignon qu'ils avaient partagé. Ce soir là, tout avait été parfait. A aucun moment il n'avait eu de pensées violentes. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir été terrorisé, ça faisait parti de l'expérience. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait appris et vécu. Mais il était revenu à son état "normal" le lendemain matin.

Maintenant, avec son pote, il avait un lien spécial. Exactement de la même manière que les gens se rapprochent et prennent une importance inconsidérable en situation de crise. Comme deux soldats qui se lient d'amitié sur un champs de bataille.

Alors, il le massait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Espérant le débarrasser de toutes ses courbatures. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour celui qui l'avait aidé a éradiquer sa colère et son besoin de vengeance constant pendant plus de huit heures. Et à chaque fois qu'il se reverrait, il savait qu'il aurait l'esprit tranquille. En le regardant, il se souviendrai de ce qu'était la plénitude.

Il sentait les nœuds disparaître sous ses doigts, mais il savait aussi qu'ils continuaient plus bas... Il essaya de tirer le pantalon vers le bas, juste assez pour pouvoir finir son massage correctement.

"-Hey, gros, tu fais quoi là ? Juste un massage, c'est ce qu'on avait dit.

-Et c'est ce que j'essaye de faire, mais ton futal est trop remonté. Faudrait juste le descendre un peu."

Avant que le concerné n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le Patron passa une main sous son ventre et déboucla sa ceinture avant de baisser ses deux vêtements d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il s'était arrêté juste avant qu'il soit les fesses à l'air. C'était encore plus gênant que tout à l'heure. Et ce fût pire que tout quand il décida que le gel s'était asséché et qu'il en remit un peu, juste à l'endroit qu'il venait de dévêtir. Le camé savait que le criminel utilisait aussi cette huile comme lubrifiant... Ses mains recommencèrent à le pétrir, et aussitôt, il se rendit compte qu'il avait bien fait, c'était là qu'il avait le plus mal en réalité. Il ne le sentait pas vraiment au quotidien, mais alors qu'il appuyait il ressentait encore cette délicieuse douleur. Et par extension, ses spasmes reprirent de plus belle.

"-Je savais même pas que j'avais mal là...

-Les nœuds ça commence par le bas du dos, c'est quand ça commence à remonter que ça fait mal partout.

-Gros... tu fais pas ça juste pour le plaisir de me voir me tortiller, ni entièrement pour m'aider, pourquoi alors ?

-En faite, ça vaudrait le coup juste pour ça. Mais c'est surtout pour te remercier. Te renvoyer l'ascenseur en quelques sortes.

-Si tu fais ça pour ne pas être redevable, c'est pas la peine, gros. Tu ne me dois rien, je l'ai trouvé super cette soirée aussi.

-Laisse moi faire s'il te plait. Je veux te montrer que je suis pas qu'un pervers. Et que je profite pas de toi.

 _Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Chacun de leurs cotés, ils étaient heureux de la seule présence de l'autre. Le Hippie continuait d'ouvrir et de refermer la bouche, espérant que le champignon se contenterait de ça parce qu'il n'avait plus la force d'avaler quoi que ce soit, ni l'envie de fumer. Le Patron observait chaque recoins du van. Il était vraiment chaleureux, le plafond était recouvert d'une tenture marron décorée d'arabesques orange, il pourrait les observer pendant des heures, à force de les fixer, leurs ondulations les rendait encore plus fascinantes. Les banquettes confortables avait des couvertures en patchwork. Et il y avait un petit coffre en bois dans un coin. Les rideaux aussi avaient été fait mains avec des bouts de tissus divers, mais s'accordant étrangement bien. Ce n'était pas le style de décoration qu'il aimerait chez lui, mais ici, ça lui plaisait. Au bout d'un moment il se rendit compte que son acolyte le regardait, il planta donc ses yeux dans les siens, ses lunettes ayant été abandonné depuis longtemps. Il voulait voir les couleurs, la lumière, directement. Il faisait déjà assez sombre pour ne pas y ajouter des verres teintés. Comme s'il avait attendu son regard, le Hippie lui parla :_

 _"-Gros... je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que veut le champignon..._

 _-C'est super, il veut quoi ?_

 _-Je suis pas certain, tu peux me laisser faire ?_

 _-Ouais, mec, ce que tu veux."_

 _Le beatnik se leva alors, et se mit face à lui, se pencha pour être à sa hauteur, sembla hésiter un moment, puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact fut doux, simple, innocent, comme le premier baiser de deux adolescents timides. Le proxénète n'avait pas été surpris comme n'importe qui l'aurait été normalement. Dès que son ami s'était approché de lui, que son visage fit près du sien, il sentit en lui que c'était ce qu'il devait faire aussi. Après une première pression calme, les deux se laissèrent emporter par un baiser qui commença immédiatement par des caresses de la langue, très vite, ils respiraient l'air que l'autre expirait, haletant. Leurs mains se perdirent dans leurs cheveux, sur leurs joues, dans leurs dos. Continuant d'embrasser l'homme en noir, il s'assit lentement à ses cotés._

 _"-C'était ça. Dit le criminel dans un murmure, effleurant toujours ses lèvres, crochetant ses mains derrière sa nuque, comme un amoureux transi._

 _-C'était ça. Confirma le double, caressant sa joue, souriant, après un autre baiser passionné."_

 _Leur bulle s'était rétréci, n'était plus que leurs deux corps qui se pressait l'un contre l'autre. Il n'y avait plus rien autour. Pendant un long moment, ils se caressèrent tendrement, s'embrassèrent partout là où leurs bouches pouvait se perdre, s'effleurèrent. Leurs couches de vêtements diminuèrent une par une, sans aucune précipitations, profitant de chaques parcelles de peau nouvellement découvertes. Jamais le hors-la-loi n'avait pris son temps à ce point là. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré quelqu'un, et, pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie d'être bestial. Il était doux, appreciant les sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connu, où fait l'effort de connaître. Il n'avait pas à se forcer. Tout arrivait par vagues, ses mains lui apparurent comme calleuses contre l'épiderme souple et doux de son amant. Il était enivré par l'odeur que dégageait son cou, lui faisant fermer les yeux, sans pour autant tomber dans l'angoisse. Son Hippie était contre lui, il n'y avait plus que lui. Son désir se portait sur son ventre, contre lequel il voulait nicher son visage, frotter sa barbe, effleurer du bout des lèvres, y voire de la chair de poule. L'intérieur de ses cuisses, sur lesquels il laissa trainer ses dents, le faisant frissonner. Ses mains, dont il embrassa chaque doigts._

 _Longtemps, ils poursuivirent ce balais de tendresse, souhaitant l'un et l'autre donner plutôt que recevoir._

 _Ils n'avaient pas ressentis le besoin de faire plus. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils s'étaient conduit à l'extase sans violence aucune, sans même un sursaut. Se contentant des prouesses dont leurs bouches et leurs mains étaient capable sur le corps de l'autre. Dans la plus grande douceur qu'ils aient jamais connu tout les deux._

 _Ils restèrent sur la même banquette, nus et emmêlés dans une couverture bariolée._

"-A quel moment t'as été pervers ou profiteur avec moi, gros ?

 _-_ Jamais. Mais tu pourrai le penser, vu qu'on a... enfin vu ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Gros, vu qu'on a quoi ? T'allais dire quoi ?

-Laisse tomber...

-Non, gros. C'est important les mots que tu mets la dessus.

-On a fait l'amour. Et je vois pas en quoi c'est important, c'est gnan gnan. Et tu sais très bien que je suis pas amoureux de toi. Je planais.

-Je sais, et je planais aussi. Mais à ce moment là, on a fait l'amour.

-T'es au courant que j'ai ton cul en ligne de mir et les doigts déjà glissant ? Arrête de répéter ça, ça m'aide pas à me détendre.

-Ok gros, mais c'est moi qui ai commencé si tu te souviens bien, alors t'as rien à me prouver. ... Tu regrette ?

-Non. Mais j'ai failli à ma réputation et ça me fait chier. Je me doute que t'es pas le genre qui irait raconter ça à tout le monde, mais tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis considéré comme un dieu du sexe après ça. Je veux dire, merde, théoriquement on a même pas baisé.

-C'est quoi ces conneries qu'tu raconte, gros ? Cette nuit là tu m'as plutôt montrer que tu méritais ton "titre". Justement parce que j'ai vu que t'étais capable d'autre chose que ce dont tu te vantais.

-Ça t'a plût nos caresses de collégiens ? Moi qui croyait que tu voulais pas recommencer parce que t'avais trouvé ça pourri et que tu me croyais pas capable de mieux... Parce que sinon je suis d'attaque là.

-Gros, c'était parfait comme c'était. Et ça dépends de ce que t'entends par mieux. Je veux pas de toi comme l'obsédé que tu prétends être. Le mieux que tu pouvais me donner c'était ça. Nos caresses de collégiens comme tu dis, gros. C'était agréable de te voir capable de ça.

-Autant être honnête, si on recommence ce soir, j'défonce ton joli p'tit cul..."

Le criminel termina sa phrase sur un rire sincère que le Hippie lui rendit. Avec toutes ces nouvelles données en tête, le Patron se sentait mieux vis à vis de sa performance, et il continua son massage interminable en réfléchissant. Le camé n'était pas comme le gosse qui avait besoin d'amour, de tendresse, uniquement parce qu'il avait peur du sexe à l'état brut. Lui, il savait ce que c'était, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il respectait ça. L'amitié était simple avec le beatnik, même s'ils étaient foncièrement différents. Et puis, après tout, en tant qu'"alpha et oméga" du sexe, il se devait bien de connaître ce genre de pratiques. Sa sexualité était l'une des choses dont il n'avait jamais eu honte. Mais ce genre de nouveauté pleine de niaiseries et de guimauve dégoulinante l'avait surpris dans un sens qui lui avait beaucoup plu sur le moment, mais après coup, l'avait forcé à une remise en question beaucoup moins plaisante... L'idée de retenter l'expérience en étant sobre l'avait brièvement effleuré, mais de un, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la patience ni la retenue nécessaire, de deux, les putes ne sont pas là pour des gentillesses, de trois, le Geek croirait instinctivement à de l'amour, de quatre, son pote n'était pas un cobaye, et de cinq, la très forte probabilité pour que ça foire magistralement couperait tout élan de volonté. Le Patron s'était alors lentement fait à l'idée que ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on pouvait transformer en obsession perverse. "Faire l'amour" n'était pas quelque chose d'automatique ou de facilement réalisable. Il l'avait fait une fois. C'était déjà un exploit pour lui.

"-Tu sais, gros, c'est p't'être pas plus mal qu'on soit resté un moment sans se voir après cette soirée. C'est vrai, fallait le temps de prendre du recul, de digérer tout ça, surtout pour toi. Je suis content que tu l'ai fait et que maintenant ce soit cool comme avant.

-C'est pas vraiment comme avant. Répondit-il avec une pointe de nostalgie.

-Pourquoi gros ?

-Parce que je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il y a des actes, des paroles qu'on peut pas effacer. Je te vois plus de la même façon, et c'est pareil pour toi.

-C'est pas parce que c'est pas pareil que c'est pas mieux, gros. C'est positif ce que j'ai appris sur toi.

-Et j'ai perdu un peu de mon charisme malfaisant.

-Tu sais, gros, je le voyais depuis le début que t'étais pas entièrement comme tu prétends être. Et je suis content de te connaître de façon plus complète.

-J'en ai connu plein des gens qui croyait voir quelque chose de plus chez moi. Pour la plupart ils avaient tort. Faut croire que les champignons se trompent pas, eux. Plaisanta-t-il.

-Je te l'avais dit, gros, ils sont sages."

 _La fin du trip approchait, se caractérisant par une forte fatigue mentale. Ils se sentaient vieux. Le champignon allait finir sa vie. Les laissant seuls de nouveau, sans ce petit bout de paradis qui les avaient habités, et qui les aura marqués de son passage._

 _Ils n'avaient pas quittés leur bulle de chaleur, sous la couverture en patchwork, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre dans leur nudité pacifiste. Ils se partageaient un dernier joint._

 _Il avait alors commencé son discours d'adieu à son Hippie, l'être calme qu'il était allant bientôt mourir._

 _"-Hippie, je vais te dire tout ce que j'ai à dire en ce moment, alors que j'en suis encore capable. Je sais bien que tout ces mots ne seront plus valable dès demain, mais je tiens à ce que tu sache que maintenant, je suis sincère. Ce soir, je crois bien avoir compris ce que c'était l'amour, la sérénité, et c'est grâce à toi. Je t'en remercie. C'est niais, je sais. C'est pas moi, ou peut-être pas totalement, je sais. Mais là, j'ai vraiment envie de te dire que t'es la personne la plus parfaite que je connaisse. Celle qui me complète vraiment. Avec toi, je me sens mieux. Je peux enfin me débarrasser de cette carapace, parfois je la déteste. J'ai pas envie de la retrouver. J'ai pas envie de quitter cette état ni ce van. Je voudrai que le champignon parte parce qu'en j'en peux vraiment plus, je suis crevé, mais j'aimerai vraiment que la personne que je suis grâce à lui et grâce à toi reste pour toujours. C'est tellement plus simple. Je t'admire d'arriver à être comme ça tout les jours._

 _Hippie, pour ce soir au moins, crois moi : je t'aime..."_

 _Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, tendrement, et le serra dans ses bras. Pendant huit heures, il avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie._

* * *

 **Peut être un OOC ce Patron, non ? Enfin, on en saura rien tant que Mathieu ne décidera pas de lui faire prendre des champignons ! Et toc :-P**

 **(être sous champignon c'est vraiment un monde à part, une autre vie. J'espère avoir réussi à vous faire avoir cette impression :) )**

 **Une review ?**


End file.
